


I don't know if you're ready for this honesty - honestly, it's history.

by sweetNsimple



Series: Joe, a True Romantic [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Feral Nicky, Historical References, Humor, I just want feral Nicky to be a thing, Iberian Peninsula - Emirate of Granada, Intimacy, Islamic References, Jealousy, M/M, Nicky is the jealous one, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Behavior, Possessive Nicky, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetNsimple/pseuds/sweetNsimple
Summary: “It was 1302,” Nicky announced, staring straight into Joe’s eyes, “when I finally told Joe that I loved him and wanted to spend however long we had on this earth with him.”Joe snorted, leering at his lover. “As I recall, a great deal happened before any declarations were made.”(Meanwhile, in 1302...)There was Nicolo, home early! Ah, but he looked terribly mad –Allah forbid, why was Nicolo brandishing his longsword at Yusuf’s terrified lover –
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Joe, a True Romantic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868983
Comments: 36
Kudos: 368





	I don't know if you're ready for this honesty - honestly, it's history.

They had called it Spain to Nile, but it was generally understood by the immortals that Spain had not necessarily existed in the 1300’s and that ‘Spain’ was just a general term for the land and all of its past history.

In 1302, where they had been was known as the Nasrid Kingdom of Granada located in the Iberian Peninsula. At the time that Joe had been working as a merchant there, Granada had been the last Muslim polity in the Peninsula, all the others having succumbed to Christian powers. As a resting place for two very old and yet young immortals, it was strife with tension and also peaceful. Granada was invested in the Mediterranean trade networks and desired after by Genoese bankers, so there were not too many threats in a day that Nicky had had to watch out for in the way of being personally targeted.

This was not to say that men who looked like Nicky were plentiful.

Joe knew it had sounded like he entertained a different Nicky-impersonator in his bed every night until caught by the other immortal, but the truth was that he had only taken two male lovers and one female lover over the period of two years. He sought to get lost in the fantasy that his lover _could_ be Nicky – it was not the physical pleasure inasmuch as the intimacy he chased and so finding the right lookalike took great consideration and preparation.

That night, long ago, after ‘Isha and long before Fajr, Yusuf watched his latest lover prepare to leave…

Yusuf felt the wet trickle of this lover’s mark in his body, marking his blanket. The pleasure he felt trickled with it at his lover’s hastened movements. For all that Yusuf could never love this man, he had at least assumed that he would send this lover out in the morning before the nearest Mosque called for Fajr. Yusuf desired the warmth of a body next to his as he fell to sleep, like he often did when Nicolo was here with him instead of off selling Yusuf’s wares. Nicolo, he knew, should return the next afternoon with whatever he did not sell and the coins he made from what did sell. He would rest and they would share the same cot in wordless agreement to save space and materials (and Yusuf would curl around Nicolo only in the dead of night when he knew the other man to have fallen asleep, his only chance to embrace the Christian) until the next month when Nicolo would again take the cart and venture out.

“Is all well?” Yusuf asked his lover, hand reaching out to touch a broad shoulder. From the back, this man did look near exact to Nicolo. He dared to trace the plane of a shoulder with his fingertips.

The man leaned into his touch. “All is well,” his lover agreed with warmth. “I must return home now, however, if I am to get any sleep before I must work.”

“I see, I see!” he said. He pressed a kiss to the nape of his lover’s neck. He smelled of sweat and dirt. What would Nicolo smell like? “Let me walk you out. Perhaps another kiss before you leave?”

“Another kiss would be welcome.”

In his small hovel, the front door was only some long strides from the bed where they sat. He had a workshop connected to the hovel with an archway, and some goats that wandered their small property and sometimes came inside when the weather was unforgiving. There was a window before the bed that was spreading moonbeams. It was the perfect size for a man who wanted to spend every moment possible with another man, even if that man did not return such sentiments.

His lover pulled on his tunic and was standing before Yusuf had even gotten one foot in his own pants. “You are a very gracious lover,” the man said. “Would you care to meet again?”

Yusuf knew that he could not. To meet with the same person more than once would only be confusing and painful. For as lovely as this encounter had been, Yusuf’s heart was already gone on someone and he could not feed this man’s belief that they might ever become more than bedmates.

He opened his mouth –

And the door _slammed_ open, how? It was barred from the inside –

And there was Nicolo, home early! Ah, but he looked terribly mad –

Ferocious, even –

His beautiful sea green eyes were dark and turbulent like a storm was brewing –

Allah forbid, why was Nicolo brandishing his longsword at Yusuf’s terrified lover –

Yusuf barely intercepted with his scimitar as Nicolo’s blade came for his lover’s genitals. The poor man pissed himself.

“Nicolo!” Yusuf cried. “Stop this at once! This is a good man, why are you trying to kill him?”

“I am a good man!” Nicolo snapped back. “I died in the service of Christ during the Crusades, Pope Urban II has absolved me of all sins. I am the best man you will ever meet.”

Yusuf had heard this argument often, especially in the earlier days of their comradery. Most recently, he had heard this speech when they were bickering over who deserved the last morsel of fig some days before Nicolo left. Nicolo viewed this reasoning as infallible, to which Yusuf had eaten the last figs anyway.

“And I have killed you many times,” Yusuf pointed out. “And for good reasons. I would like to know your reason for trying to kill _this_ man at _this_ moment.”

His lover slid across the wall, eyes still on Nicolo’s thunderous expression, and then made the wise decision of running – or, more accurately, tripping and stumbling – out the door and out of sight.

Nicolo attempted to twist and follow, his longsword scraping across Yusuf’s scimitar, except Yusuf intercepted and took guard in front of the door.

“Nicolo, use your words. Is it… is it that I laid with another man and you cannot kill me, so you wish to kill him?” He swallowed thickly. “Is it that he looks like you and you are disgusted?”

This gave Nicolo pause. “He looked like me? He looked nothing like me.”

“Ah, no… No, he looks very like you. I would know.” Yusuf had spent a small fortune in materials and risked the sin of idolatry to capture Nicolo’s likeness in some of his woodworking tiles.

Something else had caught Nicolo’s attention. His sword dipped toward the ground. “Did you want him to look like me?”

Yusuf froze. “Would you care to fight to the death or not?” he asked.

“Yusuf,” Nicolo said, and his voice had gotten deep and low in his throat as he watched Yusuf. “Why did he look like me?”

“I put my trust on Allah,” he breathed. He let his scimitar fall to the floor and spread his arms. “I wanted him to be you! There, I have said it.” He rubbed a hand over his face. “I love you, Nicolo. Not as a brother, more than a friend, and with my very soul.” His hand continued into his hair to tug at his curls as he bowed his head. “I would have this rather than nothing,” he almost begged. “Please do not leave me. Have I not been a good friend? Have we not lived together peacefully? I have no wish to force my desires on you, I know you cannot return them. All I ask is that you forget about this night. If you want, I will even build you your own bed.”

The tip of Nicolo’s blade touched the floor, handle almost slipping from his slack hand. “You love me?”

“You ask a question and then do not hear the answer?”

“What of your Allah?”

“None is worthy of worship except Allah,” Yusuf praised. “What of Allah?” he then asked.

“I thought… I was led to believe that… your god would not look favorably upon us being together. The Prophet Lot spoke against men lusting after men.”

Yusuf stared at him blankly. “I have had many conversations with Allah,” he said. “If it is lusting after men that will have me sent to Jahannam, and not the lives I have taken and the suffering I have caused, then I must have many more conversations with Allah. I thought that _your_ God would condemn two men in love?”

“Yusuf,” Nicolo all but growled, “I cannot sin.”

“Ah,” Yusuf replied eloquently, face hot. “Because of your Pope and dying for Christ, yes.”

Nicolo’s sword at last fell to the ground. In one swift stride, his hands were under Yusuf’s thighs and lifting him off the ground. Another stride and his back thumped against a wall, Nicolo pushing in close. He smelled… somewhat pleasant for a man who had been on the road with a donkey for weeks on end. Perhaps he had cleaned off in a stream very recently?

Or perhaps Yusuf was a fool in love and everything was pleasant when it was Nicolo?

Nicolo watched where their hips met, lips parted just so as a heavy, relieved breath left his troubled soul. “Tell me that you want this,” he demanded. “Say that you want me. No more lovers that look like me, have _me_.”

“As long as I have you, I do not need another,” Yusuf stated. He ran a quivering hand through Nicolo’s tangled golden locks. His other squeezed the nape of the other immortal’s neck, forcing Nicolo to look up at him. “Kiss me?”

“Kiss you?” Nicolo repeated with awe. He nipped at Yusuf’s bottom lip and then pushed their mouths together with some violence and an adorable lack of experience. Yusuf’s body warmed at the thought that he might be Nicolo’s first.

He rested a hand to Nicolo’s jaw, gentling their actions, leading the younger man to press just so and at such an angle that they slotted together perfectly, as if made for each other.

Long minutes were spent just like that, only kissing and tasting as Nicolo held him against the wall. Nicolo brought a thigh between his legs and he moaned into their kiss. His love’s strength was arousing and he wondered if Nicolo would like for Yusuf to hold him against a wall next time. He tasted fruit on Nicolo’s tongue and licorice, he felt the wet slide of tongue and soft, dry lips. He found home between Nicolo’s teeth and sought to stay there for as long as possible.

“Wait – ” Nicolo breathed into him. “Wait, why do I feel wet –”

Yusuf belatedly recalled that he was still naked. This had not been an issue while sword fighting as they had seen each other nude many times over the centuries, even when they were still immortal enemies.

However, oil and semen were seeping out of his arse and soaking Nicolo’s pants.

That dark rage from earlier returned as the younger man remembered the events that had led to this incredible and heartfelt moment.

“Before you get upset again,” he tried to soothe, “Remember where we are now and that we were only able to get here because of our past actions.”

When the younger man only glared at him, Yusuf thought that this was the end of this sweet union and he would have to sleep in his workshop for the next few nights until they could revisit the notion of being together once more.

For how creative he was, he apparently failed to use his imagination to its fullest. His love turned out to have different plans.

Like a dancer, Nicolo twisted toward the bed, two quick steps, and then Yusuf was belly down on the bed with his arse in the air and Nicolo’s hand between his shoulders. Having trained with the Christian for many decades now, he pondered if this was a new fighting style Nicolo had mastered while away –

“ _Ah_ , NICOLO!” His hands fisted the blanket and he spread his legs wider. “ _Ah_ , my love…”

Nicolo was… he was hooking two fingers inside of Yusuf, without mercy or aim, and then pulling them out, over and over. Yusuf’s body jolted as every hard thrust and retreat, forced to open and then aching when abandoned. It took several deep, shuddering breaths for Yusuf to realize that his love was removing every last bit of his previous lover. Nicolo was scooping the seed out of him and then flicking his dirtied fingers at the floor or wiping them off on his already sullied pants. He seemed determined to make sure that none of the other man’s seed ended up on their bed.

If Nicolo asked about the wet spot on the blanket, at least Yusuf could honestly say that that was his own seed, though reminding Nicolo of what had happened in their bed earlier might prove unfortunate for the bed itself.

“Surely, you have done enough,” he wheezed into his forearm, having pushed his body up to his elbows. “There cannot be anything left…”

Except Nicolo was not taking that chance. Hands grasped each buttocks and Yusuf bit his own arm when Nicolo’s proceeded to use his tongue and mouth to clean Yusuf’s hole. He turned his head and spat every few seconds, simultaneously creating the two largest messes in the room. Yusuf considered himself the first and the floor second.

Yusuf vaguely recollected thinking that Nicolo as a virgin would be cute.

“ _Ah_ , Nicolo, my love, please… Please, I am all yours now. From this moment on, I am yours.” He reached back and found Nicolo’s hand on his buttocks, grasping it tightly. “I love you, Nicolo di Genova. Will you make love with me?”

Nicolo held his hand in return and finally left his torture. His voice was hoarse as he asked, “How do I do this, Yusuf? Are you ready?”

The question was so ridiculous that Yusuf was given over to breathless laughter. “Am I ready? _Hah_! Yes, yes, I believe I am ready. I am more than ready, I am about to release whether you are ready or not.” He clawed at the blanket and pillow until he unearthed his bottle of oil. He reached over his shoulder and Nicolo took it from him. “Grease your cock and that should do it.”

He heard cloth move and the slick sound of oil on skin. He sucked in a deep breath and released it as Nicolo breached him with aching slowness, as if whatever beast had possessed him had finally left him at peace. The other immortal was hot and long inside of him, not particularly thick and yet reaching incredible depths. Yusuf groaned throatily and bucked back into the other man, the friction delightful.

Nicolo bent over him, arms on either side of his shoulders, and his hips pushed Yusuf’s flat to the bed. He let one leg hang off the bed and curled one arm to pillow his head as he reached to interweave his other hand with Nicolo’s.

The moment was serene. It was beautiful and Yusuf was near moved to tears at finally having this with the man he loved. Nicolo pressed hungry, sweet kisses across his shoulders and to his neck, chest heaving against Yusuf’s back.

He felt complete and cherished. His mind was both sluggish, hard to form coherent thoughts, and honed to every point of contact between him and the other man.

And then he said something truly idiotic.

“They may have looked like you,” he whispered, “but they never could have been you. I was such a fool to think I could pretend.”

Nicolo was a statue against him. “… _They_?”

Yusuf thought many different curses in the space of time it took Nicolo to retreat. He thought that this time, surely, he had ruined the mood and would sleep in the workshop until Nicolo was ready to see him. He felt Nicolo leave his body with all the mourning of a widow.

He was indeed a fool, if he thought Nicolo would give up on him so easily. No, Nicolo only moved far enough away to grab Yusuf by the shoulder and haul him onto his back. Newly arranged, the younger man pushed Yusuf’s knees apart and in a single _thrust_ –

He arched off the bed, hands coming up to grip Nicolo’s upper arms. He needed an anchor, something to hold him to this earthly realm! His feet kicked at the bed and then fell to each side uselessly as Nicolo set up a furious pace between his thighs. Deep groans and small _ah unh_ ’s were punched out of Yusuf as his lover sought to erase every past sexual experience from his body with his dick.

For all that Nicolo was fucking his body like he was paying to do so, his hand was gentle as it grasped Yusuf by the chin and made the older man look into his sea green eyes.

“No more pretending,” Nicolo grunted. “Forget about _them_.” He kissed Yusuf passionately, hungrily, with a great need to prove that no one could make Yusuf feel as much as _he_ could. “You are here now. With me. No more others. Just me. Tell me.”

“Just you!” Yusuf yelled. He ran shaking hands through golden locks.

“You are mine. Say it!”

“I am yours and you are mine. I am yours and you are mine… Please, my love, your hand…” He managed to lead Nicolo to his weeping cock and Nicolo, perhaps learned from himself, managed to jerk Yusuf off with considerable talent.

Or perhaps Yusuf felt he might catch on fire because it was Nicolo touching him and it had little to do with his skill.

Did it matter?

Nicolo dug his knees into the bed and pulled one of Yusuf’s knees overs his arm, thrusting down into him with all power his body contained after centuries of warfare and manual labor. He lost his rhythm, doing too much at once, and bit the top of Yusuf’s thigh when he realized he had to either put down the leg or let go of the dick to correct himself.

Without warning, Nicolo pulled away again.

“ _What_?” Yusuf snapped. “Why have you done this? Why are you torturing me like this? Do my past lovers insult you so much? Just kill me already! Kill me until you are content and then, please, I beg of you, give me release!”

Nicolo silence him with lips. “The workshop,” he began, words more like shapes against Yusuf’s neck as the younger man tested his teeth on his flesh. “Did you ever take _them_ there?”

“No, no,” Yusuf said, distracted by the pain and bliss of bruises coming and going as the Christian laid siege to him. “No, why would I?”

“Good,” his lover declared. “Can you stand?”

“The question is, do I _want_ to stand – and the answer is _no_! Please, I will do anything, Nicolo, my love, come back to me…”

Nicolo cursed and then heaved Yusuf up into his arms. The older man went quiet as he felt how Nicolo shook – not from Yusuf’s weight, but from desire and adrenaline.

They moved swiftly through the archway into the workshop. Nicolo released his legs so that he was forced to stand on his own two feet in front of his table. He leaned on it for support, legs braced apart. “What are we doing here?”

His lover sucked a short-lived mark into his shoulder and then kissed the turn of his jaw. “Creating new memories. Just you and me.” His hands slid up Yusuf’s hips and then spread over his ribs. “I might also be acting out a fantasy or two,” he admitted. He pecked Yusuf innocently on the cheek and then used his hold on his torso to bend him forward. “Do not let me hurt you.” His voice was tender. His fingers sought between Yusuf’s legs until he could lead himself back into Yusuf’s welcoming heat…

“Oh,” Yusuf whispered. “A… a fantasy of yours? Where I work?” His eyes slid shut. “Is this… is this as good… as your fantasies?”

Nicolo nipped his neck. “Better.”

He wrapped one hand around Yusuf’s hip, the other curling around his cock, and Yusuf had no words after that. A breathless laugh left him out of pure joy and bliss as Nicolo fucked him over his own worktable. He wanted to say _I love you_ and _I am yours_ and _You have nothing and no one to be jealous of. From the moment I first came back to life on that battlefield and you – the man I had just slain – instantly took my head from my shoulders, I knew we would never be free of each other. I know now that I never_ want _to be free of you, that I need you more than I need air or water as the lack of either will no longer kill me, and yet the loss of you would drive me to despair._

He said none of those things because, ironically, he was lacking air and his mouth and throat felt parched as he gasped and clung to the table for sanity. Nicolo was experimenting, hammering into Yusuf three or four times before stopping and grinding his hips into his buttocks as if he wanted to find out if he could go any deeper. Nicolo’s hand would speed up or slow down on his cock, fist tightly or loosely, at intervals that Yusuf could not keep up with. He was suffering incredibly and it was the greatest euphoria he had ever known. _I ask for forgiveness from Allah_ , he thought to himself, and then forgot what he was thinking as lightning flashed behind his eyes and caught him on fire as Nicolo struck a spot of extreme liking inside of him.

“Again!” he pleaded. “There, there, please, I love you, my love, please, there, again!”

“So fluent,” Nicolo gasped. “Very persuasive.”

“Are you not persuaded?” he growled.

“I might be.” His fist tightened on Yusuf’s cock and he struck that same place and –

Sound disappeared, the sinful echo of flesh against flesh and cries of bliss. Sight disappeared, the darkness of his workshop and the pale skin of his lover. He forgot the feeling of wood against his hands and cheek, forgot that he was bent over his worktable, and lost all feeling in his legs as the tight heat in his belly _snapped_.

He was vaguely aware of Nicolo still thrusting, feeling oversensitive and numb at the same time. It was only a moment longer before Nicolo tensed and then they were both melting to the floor. Yusuf groaned weakly as his lover’s dick slipped free as he folded into the other man’s lap. Nicolo wrapped an arm around his waist and the other around his shoulders, caressing his shoulders, neck, and jaw with his lips and tongue. Yusuf managed to turn his head and share sloppy, uncoordinated kisses.

Finally, Yusuf laughed. “That was… That was…! All and more. I love you.”

Nicolo smiled back softly, looking not at all like a man capable of ravaging another to such extremes. He looked so kind and sweet in the aftermath of their animalistic fucking that Yusuf broke off laughing again. Nicolo only pressed his lips to Yusuf’s throat, still smiling and overly content.

They held hands over Yusuf’s chest and he rested his head back against Nicolo’s shoulder. “Is it my turn now to lay siege to your ass?” he teased. “It is only proper warfare to counterattack.”

Nicolo sucked in an excited gasp. “It is only proper,” he agreed. “You should wait for a new day, however, so that both of our forces may recuperate.”

“Oh, my forces have already recuperated.”

“Then I must request that you not breach my defenses until _I_ have recuperated. I would like some sleep.”

“Sleep is for the weak.”

“I am weak, then.” Nicolo, their hands still threaded together, rubbed his thumb over Yusuf’s breastbone. “Weak from weeks of travel and all the excitement that has followed since returning to you.”

“Welcome back, by the way. How were your travels?”

“They went well. I will tell you all about it after you let me _sleep_.”

“That requires getting up and going back to bed – which, if I recall, you decided was not exciting enough.”

“I am remembering when I was fucking you to your last breath and you had very flattering things to say if you had anything to say at all.”

“What good memories.”

They sat there for some time longer, basking.

It was simultaneously understood without having to be said that they were afraid to fall asleep. There was a shared belief that this could all just be a dream. How many years – _decades_ – had they each desired this? Yusuf could not speak for Nicolo, but he himself had wanted this for so long that it seemed impossible that it would actually happen. They had far passed any one mortal lifespan, and something like this should have not taken more than two centuries to figure out, even if most of that time had been spent trying to kill the other.

Finally, Nicolo slid free of Yusuf and got unsteadily to his feet. He pulled Yusuf after him and they kissed again – and again – and continuously as they stumbled and yawned back to bed. Yusuf tumbled in first and pressed his back to the wall, opening his arms to welcome Nicolo against him. Nicolo snagged their blades first, putting them by the cot, before tumbling into his embrace with overwhelming exhaustion. Another graze of mouths and Yusuf closed his eyes to enjoy it –

Next, he heard the distant murmur of adhan, the call to prayer. Nicolo was stirring in his arms, broad shoulders and long legs stretching as he yawned. Sunlight through the window made Yusuf believe that he had already missed Fajr and would be lucky to make Dhuhr, the afternoon prayer.

“I must get up,” Yusuf groaned. He went to climb over his lover but stopped halfway. Nicolo still laid on his side even as Yusuf splayed his legs over his hips. “You,” he said accusingly, shaking a finger in Nicolo’s still-drowsy face. It was only then that Nicolo shifted to lay on his back, resting his head on a forearm. “Have made a mess of me.” He was sticky and crusty in places he generally tried not to be.

Nicolo studied him through squinting eyes before a self-satisfied smile dared to grace his angelic features. “So that did happen. Thank God.” He wrapped a hand around Yusuf’s scalp and tugged him down into a rancid morning kiss.

“You taste like ass,” Yusuf complained.

“You are a true romantic.”

They laughed softly into the small space between them. Yusuf had to move. It was time for Dhuhr, and he had already missed one prayer. He had not yet lived long enough where he felt he could get away with missing even one, Allah forgive him.

And yet…

Nicolo was looking up at him with those sea green eyes, soft and tender. His smile was barely there and yet so deeply felt, his happiness radiating like he was the sun itself, already risen. “I love you,” Nicolo said. “Have I even told you that? I always thought it was obvious. For God’s Sake, I let you have the last of the figs before I left. I always give you everything you ask for, go wherever you want, just to see you happy. I love you.”

“O-oh.” Yusuf’s throat felt tight and his eyes burned. “You speak with your actions and I speak with my words,” he explained. “We were speaking different languages and were too concerned with Gods not our own.” He rested his temple to Nicolo’s. “It is fine now, though. We are here. I am yours and you are mine and that is what matters.”

“I am yours and you are mine, for however long we have on this earth” Nicolo repeated reverently, like a prayer, and he wrapped his arms around Yusuf to hold him close. “I love you.”

“And I love you.” The moment was so lovely… “When I return, may I lay siege to yours gates?”

“You have ruined it. By God, why have you done this?”

Yusuf cackled merrily as he stumbled out of bed. “Possibly to see you blush. Just like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I DID RESEARCH FOR THIS. Again, though, I probably missed a lot because history is very complex and I am only not a very invested historian. I am not Islamic, I do not practice the Islamic faith, so please let me know if I messed up with Joe. I want to be accurate to his faith.   
> I WANT FERAL NICKY. There are people who see Joe and they want him to be protective and possessive and such? And yet, I look at Joe and I see a soft man with laughing eyes? And I just want Nicky to protect him because Nicky has the look and reflexes of someone ready to face down the apocalypse with a blank expression and Starbucks in hand? I mean, obviously, they can take care of themselves and are highly trained in combat, but it is in the movie that they are very protective of each other, so I just want Nicky to get feral about it at least once. 
> 
> Below are my sources. If they are not visible, please let me know. I have no idea what I will be able to do about it if they do not show up, but it will just be nice to know if that is something I have to figure out. 
> 
> It is currently 4:40 in the morning and I have not slept yet. Why have I done this? Ah, yes, because I want some FERAL NICKY AND I HAD TO DELIVER IT MYSELF. Also, I got really nice feedback on the first story for this two-part series, so I thought readers would enjoy this. Maybe. I felt that my language was repetitive. I am chatty now that I am sleep deprived. 
> 
> SOURCES:  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emirate_of_Granada  
> https://www.learnreligions.com/islamic-prayer-timings-2003811  
> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/c3/14/1b/c3141b3da65a34f4d45ca08d4700e9c6.jpg  
> https://www.history.com/this-day-in-history/pope-urban-ii-orders-first-crusade  
> https://www.islamreligion.com/articles/5272/homosexuality/ : I did not read the full article, I skimmed until I saw Prophet Lot and read Quran 26: 161-166. I just want to be clear on that because I have no idea if this article is arguing for or against same-sex relationships.


End file.
